


Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

by steveroqers



Category: Frozen (2013), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anna - Freeform, F/M, Frozen AU, Gen, Hurt Loki, Hurt Thor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, elsa - Freeform, idk - Freeform, not physical hurt more like emotional pain or something, sometimes I write things and finish them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveroqers/pseuds/steveroqers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>That's what Thor didn't understand. He didn't understand why a door that always used to remain open, never opened anymore. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>A Frozen AU, wherein Thor is playing the role of Anna, and Loki is Elsa. Idk, I had a dream and this sort of came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

Thor didn't understand. Maybe it was because he was young, only a small child. Maybe that was the reason why his little brain couldn't grasp this strange concept. He stood outside the bleak wooden door, his tiny fist raised towards it. He must've looked strange, standing there, afraid to knock on a door. But the heartbreaking failure of it not opening was enough to make him nearly turn around and hide in his room crying.  
That's what Thor didn't understand. He didn't understand why a door that always used to remain open, never opened anymore.  
In a quick motion, Thor rasped his knuckles quickly against the wood. The knock echoed along the vast corridor of the palace where he stood, and his heart sunk when he heard no footsteps or movement from the other side.  
"Loki?"  
He whispered quietly to avoid the saddening echo, trying to make his voice steady and even. Once upon a time, he and Loki were ridiculously close brothers. They did everything together, poor Odin and Frigga had a hard time keeping them apart. But one day, he was moved from his brother's room, and the door had shut with a loud bang. It never opened again. Loki shut himself out from Thor, keeping quiet and keeping his distance, and even though Thor was older than Loki, he didn't get why he had happened so suddenly, with no reason at all behind it.  
"Loki, please," Thor pleaded, "Come and play with me?"  
Thor was met with never-ending silence, and he sighed sadly to himself, staring out the windows at the falling snow. Snow in Asgard was truly beautiful; it sat untouched on the castle grounds, twinkling in the sunlight. It never lasted long, and Thor and Loki used to run around in it and appreciate it whilst it lasted.  
"Do you want to build a snowman?"  
A brief pause, and a then a small sigh sounded. "Go away, Thor."  
Thor's head drooped as he processed this, trying to ignore the feeling of rejection creeping through him. "Okay, bye."  
Thor shook his head slightly, pushing himself away from the door, and moved down the corridor to his room. He wasn't sure if the gasping sob from near Loki's room was his imagination or real, but he didn't stay to find out.

 

Many years had passed since this day, and many times Thor had found himself outside that door asking Loki to come out of his room, all to no avail. Thor had found friends amongst the castle and kept himself occupied, but life wasn't the same without his sneaky, fun brother. Odin and Frigga reassured Thor constantly that Loki was fine, and just needed to be away from people. Even at his older age, Thor still didn't manage to understand why.  
Thor was a Prince of Asgard now. Being the oldest son, and with Loki absent, Odin had made him the heir to the throne. He had battled many a time now, unfortunately with no brother at his side to aid him. His friends were mighty and brave, but he imagined that Loki's ways would've benefitted him more, and they would've made a brilliant team.  
And now, Thor was to become a King. Thor stood with his body facing the window, his posture defeated and slumped. Odin and Frigga had left Asgard for another realm some weeks ago, and Heimdall lost sight of them yesterday. It was still unknown whether they had been killed or some magic had taken place, but the fact was that his parents were not returning. Thor was now alone, without his family to support him. Sure, people had come and gone to express their condolences; he had spent most of his time being comforted by Lady Sif, who had taken to caring for his every need. But it wasn't the same, and it never would be. And Loki, poor Loki, still hadn't come out of his room despite it all.  
He found himself outside Loki's room, once again with his fist raised to knock on the unyielding door. He had every intention of knocking the door down and demanding Loki's attention, but knew it would get him nowhere, that it wouldn't solve anything. Mjolnir lay untouched on the floor next to him, along with his armour and cape. Thor merely stood at his door in whatever clothes he could find, completely laid bare. Tears slowly streaked down his cheeks, and he didn't have the heart to wipe them away.  
"Loki?" he asked, his deep voice wobbling as he spoke, "Loki, please, I know you're in there."  
Thor sank to the ground in front of the door, sobbing quietly. He wasn't really sure why he was trying, because he knew it wasn't going to get him anywhere. But he had to try, he had to make the effort for his little brother, even if said brother refused to acknowledge his presence.  
"We only have each other, please, just let me in."  
Thor's head rested in his arms as he cried quietly, praying for his family. He prayed for Odin, Frigga, but most of all his introvert, reclusive brother who he adored despite it all.  
"Do you want to build a snowman?"

On the other side of the door Loki stared at his blue skin, crying. He didn't know who he loathed more; himself or the Gods that made all of this happen. He struggled to ignore the ice that surrounded him, and the sound of his brother crying for him. He hugged himself tightly, as if to stop himself from falling apart.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic posted on here, ack. I'll probably re-read this tomorrow and delete it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
